


like julia roberts from my best friend’s wedding

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: It had been two years and seven months since the last time he and Jared had been in the same room.





	like julia roberts from my best friend’s wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like julia roberts from my best friend’s wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763158) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Richard felt like he was going to throw up the moment he got off the plane. Also when he entered. And when he was packing for the weekend in Las Vegas. Basically he was almost throwing up since Erlich had informed him that he was high when he was sending out invitations to Richard's bachelor party and that he had sent Jared an invitation and that Jared had replied that he would go.

It had been two years and seven months since the last time he and Jared had been in the same room.

2 years and 7 months since the last time he and Jared spoke.

2 years and 7 months since Jared had sent his resignation letter.

2 years and 7 months since a photo on Codehag had been published showing Richard kissing Gavin Belson.

Gavin Belson who was now his fiancé. Gavin Belson who he would marry in three days.

The sickness surprisingly passed a little when Jared was in front of him, he was waiting for him and the others who had flown from Palo Alto in front of the hotel, and he looked fine, or at least he didn't look angry. He was so angry the last time they were face to face.

That day Jared didn't scream, but used that menacing tone of voice that Richard had only heard him use against people he considered a threat to Richard.

_ “If it was anyone else in the world I could understand, and I would try my best to be happy for you. But Gavin Belson? Really Richard? ” _

_ "It just happened, I didn't plan it, I didn't and-damn-I'm going-" _ and it was fortunate that Richard managed to get to the bin in time before he started throwing up.

And he remembers waiting for Jared's hand on his back and not receiving it. And when he looked uphe saw that Jared had left the office. The next day he received an envelope with Jared's resignation letter.

Jared gave him a slight nod and handed him a bottle of champagne. Like that first night Richard couldn’t help thinking. And then Jared took his eyes off him, and it seemed he didn't look at him again until the end of the night, throughout the night he talked to Erlich, Dinesh, Gilfoyle, Monica, and even Richard's brother-in-law that he was pretty sure he wouldn't show up. But Richard looked, he kept hoping to find Jared looking at him when he thought he was distracted but it didn't happen, and he knew that of the possible scenarios this was one of the best but it hurted a bit.

After a few hours at the bar and casino they all went up to their rooms, Jared's was next to his and when they stood before their respective doors Jared finally looked at him and said:

“Good night Richard”

"Good night"

Richard laid in the dark for twenty minutes before concluding that he wouldn't be able to sleep soon, he thought about maybe going to watch something on netflix, but instead of grabbing the tv remote he found himself walking toward the bedroom balcony, and when he got there he found Jared on the next balcony looking at the city lights below.

"Hi," Richard said.

"Oh hi. I can go inside if you want to be alone, I know how exhausting social interactions are for you and today must have been a lot”

"No, you can stay, I want you to stay Jared"

"Okay" he said, looked down and smiled.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, except it's been a while someone called me Jared before today, everyone at my new job calls me Donald."

“I can start calling you Donald if you want, and ask the others to do the same. I doubt they will listen but- ”

“No need, I like to be called Jared, I miss a bit to tell you the truth… Richard I'm sorry for how I behaved the last time we spoke, I would have mentioned it earlier but I didn't want to break the mood of the the festivities ”

"You don’t need to apologize"

"Yes Richard I do, you just had your sexuality publicly exposed, you shouldn't have someone yelling at you about it, especially not a friend, no matter how I felt about your choice of romantic partner, it was unforgivable"

"Well I forgive you, and I wish you would forgive me too, I knew how the thing with Gavin would affect you, and I was scared, but you should have heard from me, not from a gossip site."

“No, Richard, don't apologize, okay? I understand, you can't choose who you love. I really understand. I still wish it wasn't him, but I want you to be happy, I always wanted and if Gavin makes you happy I can't object ”

"Thanks. Really, for everything. I got a bit nervous, actually very nervous when Erlich told me he had called you but now I'm happy, I was expecting something like I don't know um-"

"Julia Roberts at my best friend's wedding?" Jared suggested.

"So you finally watched?"

“No, I just read the synopsis. And I got some spoilers about how it ends. You know that Julia Roberts is my favorite actress ever but I think this is a movie I will probably avoid watching for a long time ”Jared looked up after saying that, Richard suspected he did it to prevent tears from falling from his eyes, and with respect Richard looked away and pretended not to notice even though he wanted to keep looking.

"I think we should try to get some sleep, Erlich said he has a lot of activities planned for tomorrow and he'll be mad at me if I keep you up."

“Okay, good night Jared”

“Good night Richard”

Richard didn't bother trying to sleep, he turned on the TV, logged in to his netflix account and selected the first Julia Roberts movie that appeared, Sleeping with the Enemy. After finishing this he watched Pretty Woman, and then finally My Best Friend's Wedding, he stopped that one in the middle though, he didn’t felt like sleeping yet, but he realized that he really didn't want to see again how the movie ends.


End file.
